


Blood After Battle

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir doesn't finish washing the blood away after a battle. Agron doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood After Battle

Agron and Nasir’s after battle ritual was much the same. There were some variations. Sometimes, instead of reporting to Spartacus after the battle, Agron washed most of the blood off his body, giving Nasir a lingering kiss and a parting grope before leaving. But usually he went to their leader’s tent directly after.

Nasir didn’t mind terribly. It gave him time to wash himself and calm down from the battle. Gradually, as he passed the cloth over his body, his heart would calm, time would return to its usual speed, and his ears would no longer prick at every sound that came from outside. But the rush didn’t go away entirely. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

This time the blood was not so easy to wipe away. He wouldn’t tell Agron, but Nasir had gotten pinned during the battle. A Roman in his front while another had attempted to maneuver from his side to his back. But then Lugo had swung his war hammer at one of the Roman’s heads and the man had crumpled but not before spraying Nasir’s face with blood.

It was still in his hair. He could feel it dripping onto his shoulders and down his back. At least his face was mostly clean.

Nasir had stripped naked, his back turned to the tent entrance, and he was wringing out his hair when he heard the ripple of cloth and someone step inside. He looked over his shoulder at his lover.

“Has time run away from me or have you returned early?”

A smile sprang to Agron’s face as his eyes passed over Nasir’s form, lingering on his ass. “I am early.” He moved closer and ran his hand down Nasir’s back. His fingers came away slick with blood. “I saw you after the battle but I did not realize how well you fought.”

Nasir did not bother to correct his assumption that the blood now covering his back had been spilled by his own hand. In his defense, the swathes of it that still lined his body were his own doing.

“I trust none of it is your own?” Agron continued. He lifted his hand, parting Nasir’s locks and running his finger up the nape of his neck.

“I am unharmed.” Nasir turned.

He was not the only one stained with blood though Agron was merely spattered by it. It was easier to check for injuries and he found that Agron had none. He didn’t bother pretending he wasn’t looking for them. After months they both knew better.

Agron began to take off his armor and Nasir’s hands practically flew as they helped him. Their fingers were well practiced and it didn’t take long before the armor fell to the ground.

Another part of their ritual and one that Nasir found the most enjoyable.

The heart that had just calmed beat faster. The blood through Nasir’s veins pulsed as Agron’s lips met his own, just as fiercely as he had fought hours before. Nasir raised his hands to bury them in his lover’s hair as the man lowered his own, grasping Nasir’s ass and pushing him back with his body to the bed.

Nasir laughed as he fell back. “You would have me now?” He teased. “Bathed in blood?”

“Roman blood.” Agron corrected as if this was a very important distinction. “And I’ve never—” His lips grazed Nasir’s neck before latching on and sucking bloodied flesh into his mouth. “Wanted you more.”

A low rumbling sound built in Nasir’s chest. He raked his nails down Agron’s back.

“You love not the man and only his prowess with the spear.”

“Which one?” Agron countered and Nasir laughed in response.

“I would take you.” Nasir tightened his fingers in Agron’s hair and pulled his head back. “But we have no more oil.”

“I will enjoy this as much.”

Agron claimed his mouth again. Nasir could taste copper on his tongue as Agron nudged his lips open with his own tongue. He rocked forward, rubbing his stomach against Nasir’s cock and the friction sent the first shock of pleasure through him.

Agron moved to Nasir’s neck. His teeth scraped against the smaller man’s skin, tongue swirling out to taste him before he pressed his lips to him. When he thrust up against him, bringing his hard cock against Nasir’s ass, Nasir hissed.

“Agron.” Nasir reached down and between them. He took Agron’s arousal in his hand and stroked slowly down, brushing the slit with his thumb.

He smiled when Agron’s neck arched and he let out a deep groan that was nearly a growl. When Agron thrust into his hand he stroked him again, just as slow as before.

“Faster.” Agron nearly snapped and Nasir chuckled even as he leaned into kiss him again.

His lover never had any patience but oh, Nasir thought as the man kissed down his neck and just above the phalluses he wore, he was _attentive._

When Agron pulled back enough so that he could close his hand around Nasir’s cock he exhaled sharply.

“Against me.” He breathed and slipped the hand that had buried itself in Agron’s hair under his shoulder. “Now.”

Agron didn’t have to ask him to clarify. Instead he let go of Nasir, pressing his palms to the bed and pushing himself over the other man. His neck was level with Nasir’s eyes and he watched as droplets of blood fell onto his own neck and body. When Agron lowered himself their bodies were pressed flush together, cocks, slick with blood from their hands, against each other, and when Agron rocked forward Nasir moaned and snapped his hips forward.

He buried his face in Agron’s chest. Unthinking, Nasir turned his head and kissed the scar near his lover’s heart. This time the copper taste of blood was overwhelming but not terribly unpleasant. It was different and a sign of what they had done, the lives they had taken, and how glorious it had all been. This was another kind of glory.

As they ground against each other, Nasir’s breath caught and he heard a similar hitch in Agron’s breathing. The beating of Agron’s heart beneath him was strong and swift and as for his cock, Nasir could practically feel it pulsing against his own.

Nasir threw his head back. He gasped. He felt the blood trickle down his lips. He felt the tension rising in his arousal and the pressure building from the base of his balls all the way down his shaft.

Nasir grit his teeth together and the breath he released came out as a shuddering hiss.

_Agron,_ he thought as he clutched his back and nails dug scratches into his flesh. _Agron, Agron…_

He wondered if he had spoken for he heard Agron rasp his name.

It was always like this and yet it wasn’t. Different every time, sometimes less perfect than others, sometimes fumbling, other times sure, but always Nasir didn't want to finish even as he longed for it.

Fingers buried in Nasir’s hair, coming away red, then brushed Nasir’s cheek, staining him.

Their hips moved together. Nasir had closed his eyes but he knew if he opened them he would scarcely be able to see. He imagined that everything had blurred already though all he could see was black.

Agron thrust up, bringing his length all along Nasir’s cock until he felt his lover's balls brush against his head and then back down.

“Fuck!” Agron swore.

The tension in both of their bodies reached a breaking point and much as Nasir fought he could resist no longer. With a stifled cry turning into a hiss, he came. His climax overpowered him and perhaps he imagined the white flashing across the black of his vision and perhaps he did not but he felt the release, the pleasure, and Agron finishing above him with the same cry.

Agron sagged. His weight pressed down on Nasir before he caught himself, rolling onto his side and pulling his lover with him. Nestled in his arms, head resting on his neck, Nasir’s breaths fell heavy on Agron’s flesh and he dragged his hand lazily down the man’s muscled chest and stomach, hands now stained with seed.

Agron kissed Nasir’s head and when Nasir glanced up at him he saw blood on his lips.

Agron smiled.

“How do I taste?” Nasir asked.

“Like a warrior.” Agron replied. His fingers curled in Nasir’s hair. “And the man who holds my heart.”


End file.
